Insane: A sequel to Ended
by MavisK
Summary: A sequel to Ended, Katniss is pregnant...and scared. The looming presence of unnamed threats pound at her mind, keeping her on edge until someone does try to hurt her family. She wants to understand their motives, but what do you do when the enemy doesn't even have any? (Rated T for violence and tragedy. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins)
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's hands work slowly, wrapping the bandage tightly around my wound while I sit; wincing. I feel stupid for hurting myself, but as he said, accidents happen. I hold my breath as he tightens the gauze and rips off the extra piece.

"Better?" His voice is quiet but still carries across the room, the almost furniture-less nursery looming around us like a bad omen.

"Yeah," I say, getting up a little too quickly. Things have been hard ever since I found out I was pregnant. With Vanessa still fresh in my mind, I wasn't eager to bring a child into this possibly threatened world. I rub my stomach now, a little more excited but not by much.

"We can always ask Haymitch or someone to do this," he says and I feel his hand grip mine as he stands up next to me.

"I'm not making him do anything of the sort," I say, "He and Effie have moved on and it's better that way." A few weeks ago they moved to one our new towns, close to the new Capitol (which the people decided to call Mellarkus) but far enough that the hovercrafts would take thirty minutes to get to us. I told my mother and Prim they should go, but they stayed anyway, living together in a two bed bedroom. I love them for it, but it worries me at the same time.

"Well, let's at least take a break," says Peeta, cutting across my morbid thoughts. I only nod and squeeze his hand tighter. We head down to the kitchens where my mother spends most her time daily. She must be out shopping, I note as we enter the empty room, only the smell of warm bread showing any sign of life. I let out a small sigh and slice the white loaf, handing a piece to Peeta before sitting down at the counter with him. I take a bite of the bread, feeling it melt into dough substance in my mouth as it warms me up all over.

"You okay?" I hate that question, but it falls off my lips, directed towards the blonde boy at my side. He's not really a boy anymore, but a strong man, his muscles mellowed down from the loss of exercise. He's still handsome. His hair is cut but always messy, strewn across his head like it always is.

"Yeah," he says, "I'm always okay." He smiles, but I can't tell if he means it. I look down at the food and rip off another piece.

"Not always," I say softly. I lay my hand on his, suddenly feeling really tired. But not sleepy tired. I feel old and worn, like I've been through more than I can manage and I've already been mentally destroyed. Now its recovery, but it isn't working.

"Yeah, not always," he repeats, "Hey, we should think of names for the babies." My heart hurts at the mention of the child; wishing I could never have had that accident. I know Peeta pretends it is okay but I'm sure he doesn't want to make the baby suffer as we did.

"Okay," I say finally, "What names do you like?" I look up, his blue eyes fixed on me. My cheeks go red. I'll never get used to that look.

"I like Rue," he says quietly. I swallow hard.

"Okay," I stand up quickly again, my palms slapping the counter as I steady myself. "Rue is fine." My voice sounds sharp and direct- not mine. I leave the kitchen and head to my office, just across from Peeta's; places where we go to work and sometimes for me- hide. I seat myself behind the huge desk, the small holographic computer buzzing with messages from neighboring towns. When we changed the Districts to equal towns, we selected mayors. People voted and we came up with seven different towns, sort of placed in a circular shape in Panem. It's been working well but that doesn't keep people from doing things. There have been reports of thievery, fires, and even one murder. The mayor of Norringham suggested each town have a Peacekeeper Force, patrolling 24/7 through the streets of each town and we agreed.

Now I sit, staring blankly at the positive emails and messages, unable to care about each one. There are still people out there who would do anything to bring this new way of life to its knees. And I always wonder why. Isn't it better without death? Vanessa's job was only to finish her father's work and she almost did. She was only being loyal- which led to destruction.

I take a long drink of water as a video message from Haymitch pops up. I hit the Ignore button but it won't stop beeping. He doesn't let me dismiss him. I tap the green button and his face fills the screen, looking a little grave.

"What?" My voice sounds irritated.

"How are you?" he asks. I glance behind him, seeing Effie in a gray dress, her blonde hair pulled back in a braid. She looks happy.

"Fine," I say.

"No you aren't."

"Leave me alone, Haymitch."

"Why? Because you can't tell me you have more problems?"

"I'm having a baby- what could be better?"

"For you, plenty of things," he answers, "We're coming to dinner on Saturday, no exceptions." I growl in frustration.

"See, you are bothered," he says, "See you then Katniss." The screen goes blank as he logs off, leaving me with the job of expecting company.

0o0

A/N

Hope you liked the first chapter :) Reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

I lay down a fork, my hand shaking around it for no reason. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling the curling in my stomach telling me that I'm nervous. I smooth out a napkin and stand back. The dining table is set, with flickering candles and our silver dishes all laid out, warmed by their lids over the food. I glance in the mirror on my way to our bedroom, seeing my scarred face, hidden by a covering of makeup, and my brown hair, curls dangling down from the bun I managed to put up myself. I feel a little beautiful.

I find Peeta standing in our room by another mirror, buttoning up his shirt so the fabric touches his Adam's apple. I step over to him hesitantly and place my hand on his, pulling it away from the shirt. I unbutton the top one- ignoring his confused blue eyes.

"You look like you this way," I say quietly, like I want to whisper but can't. He doesn't say anything, but slowly presses his lips to mine, lingering longer than an innocent kiss. I am frozen at first like it's my first time, but instinct kicks in and my arms wrap around his back, slowly rubbing up and down in a soothing patter. He smiles against my mouth and I try to do the same- the pleasure inside me fighting to get out. I feel his strong hand caress my cheek. It's rough, but familiar, which makes me curl into him even further, pulling my lips away so I can hug him. His heart beats my ear, the heat of his body warming me, and the hand behind my head like a whisper of love.

We have to pull away as someone- probably Haymitch- rings the doorbell. I keep a hand on Peeta's chest for just a small moment, barely able to keep my eyes on his loving ones. He places a kiss on my head and it makes me feel like a child but I don't mind. I feel nothing but love as he gives me an aching hug and we part again.

I still feel warm as we walk downstairs and into the hallway where the door is. I usually can't spend too much time in a room because of memories, but they haven't been plaguing me as recently and not at all now- since Peeta's hand is clasped with mine. Haymitch and Effie stand at the door, both dressed in nice clothes; Effie holding a small box.

"Oh Katniss! Peeta!" chirps Effie, throwing her hands in the air before hurrying to hug us both. She's in a beautiful pink dress with small straps, her makeup and wig gone, replaced with a smooth pale face and blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She almost looks like a different person. Haymitch looks the same, but with a small haircut and his shabby clothes changed to a casual suit and black pants. We all exchange hugs then head to the dining room where everything is as I set it.

"This looks great Katniss," says Haymitch, giving me a genuine smile. It feels so strange, being with him without danger over our heads. I still feel a damper though. Must be all the nightmares. I rub my eyes and cut the warm bread, explaining to our guests how Peeta is so good at making it. The conversation is causal, with Effie raving about Haymitch's job as Head Peacekeeper. After Vanessa, when they moved, Haymitch's alcohol problem got worse and he took the responsibility to distract himself with work. He says it's hard and reminds him of a lot, but it's better than a boring job filled with whiskey. Effie just smiles at this, rubbing his arm affectionately. I feel Peeta's hand tighten under the table- reassuring me of something but I'm not sure what.

After we eat, Peeta entertains us all with his work stories, telling us about the three employees who are gone on vacation for the week.

"It's been complete madness," he says, "There's Lola, and she's a little frazzled at times but she's great. Then we've got Katniss' mother, but she works off in her town, away from the mansion. And George, he's just a little too business-based."

"He needs to loosen up," I add, but smile with the words as if I want to joke along. I see Haymitch give me a worried glance- no, not worry: anger. He's angry at me for being sad. It feels like a punch in the rib cage, but I just shake off his glares and finish my glass of wine.

0o0

After they leave, Peeta and I ignore the dishes, calling our head maid to do it since we made dinner. Her name is Lisa, and she's been out recently with family issues, but now that she's back, the frail brunette is eager to hurry up with work. I tried to get Peeta to lose our maid but he insisted, saying Lisa loves to work and will be paid in great sum. I finally agreed.

I curl up against Peeta in our bed, both of us rejecting pajamas. I unbutton his shirt a little more and he lets me- my hands rubbing his skin softly as I do it. He touches my cheek, his hand rubbing it just like yesterday. We fall asleep side by side, his heartbeat drawing me close again.

0o0

I have two dreams that night. The first one I am hunting, hurling arrows from my hands instead of my bow. I run through the forest with only one thought on my mind. Water. I feel my throat burn and beg for the drink I require, telling me that it's the only thing to bring me from my agony. I look around wildly but there's nothing. Only trees and more trees, getting taller by the second. Then I feel the bile rise and-

The scene changes. My body feels lighter than it usually does and I am practically floating, surrounded by white walls in a large room. I laugh, my heart suddenly happy as my throat pain is gone and I can breathe freely. I can't help but run, from wall to wall, as delight fills me up like a drink and my legs feel like they could run endless miles. Then Peeta is there. I run to him; hoping we can share this happiness but all I see is his solemn face, staring me down like I'm a horrible person. Then he raises his arm, a gun in his hand. He growls like a vicious wolf before cocking the bullet into place.

Then he shoots me in the head.

0o0

A/N

Finally done! I tried to write the other day but I had literally NO inspiration. Ugh! Anyway, hope you liked it. Review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up with the sun- the white silk curtains offering no protection from its glare. I roll out of bed and grab my bow and arrows from the closet, snatching up a gray shawl on my way out. The house creaks in the wind, giving a calming sound to mask my footsteps as I go into the kitchen and out the back door; where the chill of the morning makes me shiver. I slink into the woods and load my arrow, ducking around the trees and hurrying over to the small lake where the water is half-frozen. I set down my weapon so I can scoop some cold water into my hands and drink it slowly.

Then I see the small doe, eating grass peacefully like she has no other place to be and no one looking for her. I load my arrow slowly and bring it up to her head, where her ears twitch against the cold and her eyes search the grass for food. I pull back my numb fingers and let go. She hears the noise and her head flies up, making the arrow miss its mark and slice into a tree. I curse under my breath as the doe runs off through the icy woods. I run over and grab my arrow; wrenching it from the tree and rubbing off the dirt.

I hear a gunshot.

It's close and echoes across the water- making me shiver again, but not from the cold. I take a shuddering breath and load my arrow again. I head towards the sound, keeping it level as I pull back the feathers of the weapon and aim it everywhere I can. Suddenly, I turn and there's a man. But he is not a normal man. His face is stretched and ghostly pale, caked in dry blood that has seeped into his eyes and mouth. His body is held up by a single arrow, driven into the tree to hold him there until his decaying flesh slips off. I can't help it- I scream. My breath comes out in gasps as I step away from him and try to run back home. My legs are shaking so badly I can barely even walk, but I go back, bile threatening to rise in my throat. I swallow hard and run faster. Wind whips at my face and I can't see past my hair, but the image of the man is branded in my mind. Bloodshot eyes, ghost face, and an arrow, bleeding mercilessly down his white shirt.

I break out of the woods and run inside, collapsing against the kitchen counter as I try to catch my breath. I feel my heart thud and the puke escape me, leaving me lying against a cabinet, tears streaming down my red face.

Then the world goes dark.

0o0

A/N

Just a quick filler chapter because I am tired today. I might write more at the library but until then, adios! Reviews are appreciated; more than you know :)


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of someone whistling, their melody familiar but not quite recognizable. I open my eyes and immediately taste the bile in my mouth again. I spit over the side of the bed and realize I'm back in my bedroom, lying on the soft bed with Lisa right across the room, folding clothes.

"Oh hello Miss," she says sweetly. My throat burns too much to remind her to call me Katniss. I grab the cup of water from my bed and drink it quickly, soothing the ache and making my muscles relax.

"Feeling better?" asks Lisa, walking over and sitting down at the chair by my bedside. "Nasty bug isn't it?" I take a moment to look her over, her skinny form hidden behind a maid's outfit, her stringy blonde hair curled into a bun on the back of her head. Her eyes are like Peeta's, but grayer, with long lashes around them.

"It wasn't a bug," I say finally. My voice sounds scratchy. "I saw something in the woods." The image of the dead man burns in my mind, casting a dark cloud over my mood. "Someone was killed there…" Lisa's expression doesn't change but I see her eyes darken. Her brother was turned into an Avox when he went outside the fence for a day. Then he died during the war- so I guess she's used to this sort of thing.

"Do you know who it was?" she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No," I say, "He didn't look familiar…but someone made a lot of effort to make the death look dramatic." I shudder a little.

"Well get some rest," says Lisa, smiling tightly. "I'll tell Peeta you're okay." I nod and roll over, closing my eyes as soon as I hear the door close. But ten minutes later I still haven't nodded off and my head is starting to hurt. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom, staring at my reflection for a moment. My eyes look red and dark purple circles lie underneath them, making me look old and worn. My hair is unbraided and curly, but tangled from lying in bed for too long. My clothes are dirty and my hair feels greasy, so I go to take a shower, hoping the warm water and soap will wash away the horrible memory of my hunting trip.

0o0

I skip dinner with Peeta and eat some bread upstairs even though I feel fine. I sit in the window seat and watch the rain which has been going all day since I woke up. I run my hands through my hair and squeeze my eyes shut so I can focus. Was the dead man a warning? Or was it a murder they placed a little too close to me on accident? And there was no one else around despite the sound of the gunshot…my eyes fly open as the door creaks and Peeta walks in.

"Hi," he says and comes over to me.

"Hey." My voice sounds normal again; the steam from the shower probably helped.

"How're you feeling?" he asks. I don't say anything, but drop down from the window and bury my head into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his back and inhaling his comforting smell. Like bread and a small layer of cologne. But he pulls away, holding my hands in his and giving me the look he shows when he knows I'm lying or not telling him something.

"It's nothing," I mumble, "Didn't Lisa tell you already anyway?"

"That's not what I'm worried about," he says, keeping a firm hold on my eyes with his. "You're scared."

"I'm not scared," I snap, "I just don't understand and that makes me uncertain about the future." The words fall easily and I realize I mean every bit. "I don't know why there was a dead body in the woods and I'm really not sure I _want _to know." I wrench my hands away and turn to the window, where lightning makes the yard bright for a half-second. Peeta wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek, lingering for only a moment.

"There's nothing to worry about," he says softly.

I wish I could believe him.

0o0

The next day I go back to work, sliding into my office chair at my large desk and typing away emails to other mayors of their towns. By the time I'm done, my fingers hurt and my brain is buzzing with good information. Everything seems fine in every town and people are already talking about expansion. The truth is, after Panem was created, a lot of other countries got pushed to the side and abandoned. Now the Peacekeepers have been visiting these places and picking up discarded wood and other materials to help build up the new towns. They're really almost cities now.

I leave my office to find Lisa in the kitchens, talking with George, the tall dark haired employee who works with the Peacekeepers in neighboring towns.

"Katniss," he smiles, "Good to see you."

"You too," I answer, grabbing cup of coffee and taking a long drink. George turns back to Lisa and mumbles something. The maid smiles and nods, leaving the kitchens quickly. I don't ask what that was all about.

"How's the baby?" he asks. I touch my stomach softly and shrug.

"I can't feel anything yet," I say, "It hasn't been that long."

"You never know the love of a child until you have one of your own," he says, a smile on his lips. "My aunt had her first child, my cousin, when she was sixteen. A little young don't you think?"

"Yeah," I say absentmindedly, setting down my mug and walking to the window. The rain has stopped but the ground is half-flooded; small trenches becoming puddles and gutters full of dead leaves and rushing water. I touch a hand to the cold window, running it down to draw through the fog.

"Katniss," Peeta's urgent voice cuts through my muddled thoughts, making me whirl around to face him. He's holding the TV remote and his face is dark with worry.

"You need to see this," he says. We run from the kitchen with George on our heels, right into the sitting room where Effie is sitting on the couch, sobbing into a handkerchief.

"What the hell-?" I cry, hurrying to sit by her. I try to get a word or two out of her but she just cries louder as Peeta adjusts channels on the TV. Finally, the screen changes to a bad quality video of a man, his arm stretched out like he's holding the camera. His face is tan and covered in thick scars, a huge wound on his neck still red although it looks old. His hair is cut against his skin- showing just a little brown stubble. But his eyes are what alarm me most. Bright green with red flecks in them.

"Hello," he says. His voice is thick and hoarse, like he's been screaming for hours. "I have a friend of yours." The camera gets switched around to a figure lying on the ground, their head hung over so I can't see their face. Suddenly a hand flies out and grips the chin of the person, wrenching it upwards towards the camera.

Haymitch.

I stay completely still as I stare into my mentor's tired eyes, his face bruised and bloody. His hair hangs greasy around his face, covered in dirt and other rubbish.

"Tell them why you're here," hisses the man holding the camera. I instantly hate him, my mind trying to tear him apart in every way. Then he says it louder, _"Tell them!" _Effie lets out another sob as Haymitch mumbles, "Because I helped Katniss Everdeen."

"Did you help her? Did you?" the man snarls mockingly. His foot flies out again, kicking Haymitch in the stomach. He groans in pain and rolls over, falling onto the filthy floor. My breath catches in my throat as the camera turns back to the man, his eyes crazed even on the fuzzy image.

"This is what happens to anyone who _helps _Katniss Everdeen," he hisses, "This is what happens to anyone who follows her rules. And if that doesn't scare you enough, then you can all watch me stab this man. In three days you lay down all your defenses. In three days, I claim Panem." The screen goes to black and the man vanishes, leaving me with my heart thudding too fast against my chest.

I swallow hard and grip Effie's hand, my knuckles going white from the tension running through my body. I feel Peeta's hand on my back and then he whispers, "We'll find him."

But the fear inside my stomach tells me otherwise.

0o0

So this new character! Get ready for a HUGE shock because I got the greatest idea ever :) Tell me what you think so I can know whether to write more chapters or not! Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I board a hovercraft with Peeta and Effie, deeming the mansion unsafe. Lisa drags my suitcase on, George behind her, smiling grimly. I sit down on one of the cold chairs, Peeta gripping my hand while he taps away at a small screen, still trying to track where the call came from and what exactly it means. The knot inside my stomach pulls tighter and tighter as we land in Perde, the town where Haymitch and my mother live. The hovercraft door opens and we go out into the cloudy day where the sky threatens rain. I don't let go of Peeta's hand as we leave the aircraft pad and go down into the street. It's empty here, with windows boarded up or locked, the only living thing a few squirrels here and there. Already people have accepted their doom.

"How do they all know?" I whisper even though we don't have to be quiet.

"The video played through all TVs," says Peeta, "If someone didn't see it, their friends must have told them. Everyone knows Haymitch know since the last Games so I guess they're pretty scared." I hear Effie crying behind me and Lisa trying to comfort her.

"How did they get to Effie and Haymitch?" I ask.

"The night before last," he says, "They just came in and left her, taking only Haymitch and knocking Effie out with a memory pill. It didn't work; she remembers everything." I shiver slightly as we keep walking down the street, the quiet almost making it ring in my ears. Finally we reach their City Hall, a marble building with pillars and huge windows. The door is locked and barred but someone is there to open it as soon as we knock. My mother.

"Get in quickly," is all she says. I catch a glimpse as she pushes us past her and see her beautiful face again, set gravely in a wrinkled stone of worry. She leads us down a clean hallway, all the doors closed on the sides and the sky lights boarded up so no light gets in. My body feels too contained here, in this place that smells like new paint and has a sense of danger about it. My mother lets us into a large meeting room where a few familiar faces sit. Finnick Odair, his handsome chin and cheeks covered in stubble, his hand around Annie's, his wife. She looks nervous but pristine with her business clothes and her red hair in a tight bun. They both rise to hug us all; but everything still feels stiff. A few other people sit at the table- new people who were chosen for the job of watching their city.

"Thank you for coming," says my mother. Her voice shakes. She sits down at the head of the table, holding a file and glancing back and forth between people. "We have reason to believe that in two days, our cities will be attacked. Whether that is by bombing or gunfire, we have to fight back. But first, I want to try to negotiate with this man. We can get in contact with him if he allows it. We can only pray he will."

"Contact sounds good." Everyone glances around to see who said it, but with a look of horror, I see the door has just opened and there's Haymitch's captor, a sick smile on his face. People gasp and Peacekeepers run for their weapons but my mother shouts, "No!" Everything stops. She stares at him, standing up slowly from her chair; gripping the sides of the table to stay steady.

"Mom?" I can tell something is wrong as her eyes bore into this scarred man, his hands clasped around a large gun.

"Oh you're the mother," hisses the man, "How nice." My mother stills looks transfixed, her feet falling closer and closer to him.

"You have to stop," she whispers.

"Why don't you sit down?" snarls the man, "Because you wanted contact and this doesn't look like much."

"There doesn't have to be contact," she says softly, "I know who you are."

"I doubt you do." There's a long doubtful pause as my mother's hand touches him and he doesn't draw away. Then three words fall from her lips.

"You're my husband."

0o0

A/N

A quick chapter but a cliffhanger! Please review if you liked or hated it!


End file.
